


I Will Buy The Flowershop

by Kenmai



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, JohnKarkat, Other, flowershop au, i cant write 8), johnkat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:30:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenmai/pseuds/Kenmai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘I work as a florist and every day you walk in, buy one flower and give it to me’ AU</p><p>“And Tiger Lily’s means ‘love me if you dare’, or ‘I dare you to love me.” And Love Him John Did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Buy The Flowershop

**Author's Note:**

> It's nearly 5AM what am I doing???????? Tell me if i like misspelt something though.

Karkat yawned as he walked into the warm and inviting doors of his workplace. He was currently drinking a coffee and hadn’t quite woken up yet. He was wearing a plain black half-sleeveless shirt today that had a quote from a favorite band of his called The Hush Sound. He had on black skinny jeans and never before had he felt so stereotypically emo. Hey, he already had the bags under his eyes to match.

“Kanaya!” Karkat called towards the back of the store.

“Yes? Oh is that you Karkat?” Kanaya smiled as she came from the back holding a large potted plant. “Good morning.”

He quickly put his coffee down and walked towards her to assist her morning. “Morning. Need some help?”

“It would be appreciated thank you.” The two hoisted the plant together and Karkat followed Kanaya’s lead as she steered him to one of the flower beds in the room. With a grunt the two rested the plant down on the ground. The flowers all throughout the store were set on high white tables in rows, and were all planted into boxes filled with dirt, fertilizers and were sectioned off by type and color; the two liked to be organized ok? She quickly excused herself to get him a pair of gloves and a small shovel. “Did you have a good sleep? Dream about anything?” She called from the back.

“It wasn’t…particularly interesting but I did dream about meeting someone I guess.”

“Oh?” She said making her way back towards you with the needed materials and a small pack of fertilizer. You caught the pair of gloves she threw at you surprisingly well.

“Yeah.” You said putting them on.

“…”

“…”

“Care to tell me about it then? I feel like you’re dodging it for some reason. It’s always good to talk about things and get it out of your system.” Kanaya said as the two of you started digging an adequate sized hole in the ground for the plant to go into.

He sighed as Kanaya put the plant in and patted the dirt in. “I know that but I can tell what you’re trying to do Kanaya!” Karkat begrudgingly exclaimed as he stuffed the shovel in the patch of dirt.

“What am I trying to do, Karkat?” She said carefully focusing on opening the bag of fertilizer. She glanced at him as she was finally able to open it.

“You always pry into my relationships! Or at least my lack of relationships. God, you’ve been doing this since we were in high school.”

Karkat and Kanaya quickly looked towards the front of the store as the bell rang signaling the arrival of a customer.

“I’ll get the register ready. We can finish this discussion at a later date.” Kanaya said as she took off her gloves and hurried to the counter.

Karkat groaned a little as he watched her walk away. From the look in her eyes, she definitely wasn’t done with this discussion. She’d maybe hassle him after the customer leaves, or worse stay silent all day and talk to him about it at random.

Oh well, you really should see what this customer wants. Putting the shovel down and taking off your gloves, you turned to look at him.

“Hi there!” Said customer cheerfully greeted.

You blinked as you surveyed them. They were wearing a blue short-sleeved shirt with a hoodie at the back and some blue jeans along with checkered black-and-white shoes. Their hair was wild and messy and they sported the goofiest set of bucked teeth you had ever seen. In your opinion, they looked ok. But then oh sweet Jesus you saw their eyes. They were the clearest, deepest and most vivid color of blue paradise you had ever seen. They glanced at Kanaya before staring at you and just for a moment you swore you saw them light up.

You may have forgotten how to speak. You gave a small wave to the stranger and glanced at Kanaya for help. She smiled coyly at you as she eyed up the stranger and looked at you again.

“Hello. Is there something special you’d like to find here today?” Kanaya kindly asked from her place at the register.

“Oh yes! I’m just here to get some daffodils for my sister, Jade. Today is her birthday! Besides she really likes flowers.”

“Oh that’s nice of you. If you could walk over there to my friend Karkat he could help you out.”

Karkat stiffened a little as the boy turned their attention to him and smiled. Fuck him, his smile is amazingly goofy, but damn straight you’d have to admit it looked amazing on him.

“Karkat, huh? Hehe. That’s an interesting name.”

“Thanks I fucking guess?” He mentally shuddered as Kanaya tsked at him for cursing in front of a customer again. They didn’t seem to mind though and continued talking.

“My name is John. John Egbert!” He beamed as you simply stared at him.

“Alright, if you don’t mind me asking, but what the fuck kinda name is Egbert… It’s like, egg in front of the Bert from Sesame Street.”

“Haha, very funny. It’s actually just one g.” Karkat was very surprised to see he hadn’t offended him in any way at all. Well, yet at least.

He shrugged. “Whatever John let’s get you your flowers for that sister of yours. Follow me.”

“Sure thing, Karkat!”

You quickly made your way through rows and rows of flowers till you both found yourselves stood at a line of daffodils. John gasped as he saw them. “These are really pretty!”

“Thanks.” Karkat frowned at John. “You know John, are you sure you want to get these specific flowers?”

“Yeah. I thought they looked pretty so why not. Is there something wrong with getting daffodils?”

“Not in that way. It’s just that do you know what they even mean?”

“The daffodils? Flowers have meanings?”

“Yes you fucktard. Just like art, history, clothes, personalities, body languages and much more; flowers have meaning too.” Karkat motioned to the yellow daffodils in front of him. “These particular flowers here can mean regard. Daffodils can also mean uncertainty, chivalry, respect or even unrequited love. I doubt you’d want to get her these. Last I checked Daffodils also meant, ‘You're the only one; the sun is always shining when I'm with you’ so yeah, not really good to express love for your sibling in that way since it’s not platonically.Campanulas are good though maybe she’d like that. They mean thankfulness. Maybe even the Pyxie flowers since they mean Life is Sweet. Maybe a bouquet of white flowers for her then? No white roses though. White Roses are generally used for weddings and brides. This might be a little confusing for you?”

“Huh. I never thought flowers would actually mean something. Care to tell me more?”

“Sure sure. Follow me as I rant and rave about fucking flowers like an obsessed madman and wax lyrical about what they mean John.” Karkat said exasperatedly. Of course flowers mean something, everything and everyone has a purpose.

“Pink Carnations mean admiration, whilst striped and yellow Carnations mean rejection.

“Yellow roses mean friendship.” Karkat said as they walked past a flower bed of semi and full bloomed rose’s. “You see those over there? Astilbe’s mean love at first sight.”

“Oh?” John whistled as he watched Karkat for a moment, but continued to look at the various flowers and listen to Karkat’s speeches become more excited whenever they passed a particular flowerbed.

“And Tiger Lily’s mean ‘love me if you dare’, or ‘I dare you to love me.” He looked up at John but then cleared his throat as he went back to getting the flowers together.”

“Wow.” John said in awe as he watched Karkat talk and put together a little bouquet.

“You know I’m just a fucking freak for getting so excited over these flowers. Sorry for boring you with my utterly disgusting talk and keeping you here longer than you probably would’ve liked. So uh,” Karkat carefully handed him a little yellow bouquet with a light green ribbon tied to it to top off the various white flowers he picked. “..Yeah. The yellow represents friendship like I said and the green here represent happiness and family. I’ll just stop now. Thanks for coming here, John. It’s been nice. You can head over to Kanaya there at the counter to pay for it.”

John smiled. “Your flower talk didn’t bore me by the way. It’s just pretty interesting to know flowers have all these cool little meanings and stuff. I think it’s neat! But sure, thank you for being an awesome flower lover and telling me all about these things! I’ll be on my way now then.”

John turned to walk towards the counter and had small chatter with Kanaya. After she said he was good to go John smiled and turned to Karkat one last time before waving and walking out the door.

Karkat smiled a little as he waved John goodbye. He sighed and buried his face in his hands. “I know what you are thinking Kanaya. Stop it. Stop those thoughts right fucking now young lady.”

Kanaya merely leaned over the counter, face in her hands as she smiled smugly at Karkat. “What on Earth could I possibly be thinking about Karkat?”

Karkat peeked an eye through his hands as he warily looked at her.

“Naya, please how long have I known you? You are doing the thing. Your bodily expressions even show you are doing the thing. And you’re being smug about it too! Just like Rose!”

“What does my girlfriend have to do with this? I’m simply just acknowledging the events that have just gone down in this here little flower shop.”

“I don’t like him.”

“You seemed quite attracted to his personality.”

“His goofy face annoyed me so I had to keep talking to make sure he stayed semi-quiet.”

“You smiled a lot at him though when he asked about things.”

“I was just being a good employee and informing him of what he could’ve bought.”

Kanaya waggled her eyebrows a little bit. “Oh? Sure then.”

Karkat bit the inside of his cheek before taking a long sigh. “Call it what you want then but once again I’d like to deal with this later.”

“Alright Karkat. Oh! You seemed to have discarded your coffee over here remember. It’s cold now.”

“Fuck me.” Karkat said as he trudged over and grabbed the cup. “I’m going to warm this up again.” He said walking to the back of the store to the next room.

“Sure thing.”

Karkat sighed as he stood behind closed doors. It wasn’t like he’d see the fucker again anyway…

* * *

He was wrong.

It had been another slow day for Kanaya and Karkat. Only a few customers had come in today and the majority of them had just quickly wanted to buy something for a date. Karkat had made faces when they declined his offers of getting proper flowers for their dates. Yes red roses are quite nice but why not at least be original and get your probably-to-be-partner a fucking Elm or a Gardenia or something nice but no keep it simple styled and get them a single rose or two alrighty then.

The two had looked up once they heard the chime of the bells, signaling the door opened and another customer had arrived. Karkat and Kanaya were both surprised to see John again that next day and had quickly sat up from their slouched positions to greet him.

“Why hello John. I did not actually think that you come back again, but welcome!”

John grinned as he walked towards the counter. “Hello Kanaya! Well I guess you could say I came back for a nice little reason.”

Kanaya furrowed her eyebrows but shrugged it off as John turned to Karkat.

“Hey Karkat!”

“Hi John.” He coughed a little. “Like Kanaya said I uh, didn’t think you’d be back either.”

John leaned close and chuckled. “I’m on a mission.” He whispered.

This now had Karkat raising his eyebrows in confusion but he decided to let John be. “Ooookay then Egderp. What can we help you with today?”

John quickly straightened and glanced around the shop in excitement. “Do you have any Gloxinia’s?”

Karkat’s mouth was agape for a moment but he quickly stepped out from behind the counter and nodded for John to follow him. “I’m quite sure we have some, come this way.” But why would John need those specific flowers. Gloxinia’s mean love at first sight so…wait, did he fall in love with someone prior to his sister’s birthday?? Maybe he wants to go on a date with them. Well, at least now you know he’s not interested Karkat…

“Here we go.” Karkat said as they stopped by a row of the said flowers in question. “Just one or?”

“One is fine. A pink one would be fine.”

Karkat carefully picked up a pink Gloxinia and wrapped it in a clear bouquet before handing it to John. He smiled. “As you know already you can head right to Kanaya for payment. Thanks for coming again.”

John simply smiled at Karkat, and you could see the little crinkles near his eyes as he smiled and walked towards the counter which confused Karkat a little. A small reply like thanks would’ve at least been appreciated.

Karkat watched as John paid for his small item and expected him to walk out the door but he turned to walk towards Karkat again.

“Hey Karkat.”

Karkat raised an eyebrow at the smiling boy in front of him. “H-Hey John?”

John quickly gave him the bouquet he had just bought and grinned. “That’s for you.”

Karkat gulped as he felt his cheeks turn red. “Me?”

“Yes you.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yup. 100%.”

“John.”

“Yes, Karkat?”

“Do you know what these flowers even mean?”

“Hmm?” John smiled feigning innocence.

“They mean…Love at first sight, you know…”

“What really? I couldn’t have known. Gosh.” Karkat wasn’t convinced. John’s face had a tint of red on his cheeks and he seemed to be quite amused by his reaction to this.

“Are you…are you sure I didn’t tell you about this flower yesterday while I was doing my excited rant on flowers and their meanings??”

John snapped his fingers and smiled. “Oh gosh! That must be it! Hehe…must have just crossed my mind. I’ll see you later though Karkat. Keep the flowers anyway dude.”

“John wait-“

John was already making strides towards the door and mumbling something to Kanaya before leaving.

Curse John and his long legs.

And curse Kanaya for giving him another coy smile from across the room. They’re both huge dumbdumbs.

He sighed as he looked down at the flower. He’d put it in his garden when he gets home later.

* * *

 

Kanaya was more on the amused than shocked side when the bell chimed on the door and John strode through the building. “Hey Kanaya!”

Kanaya smiled and said a small greeting.

“Where’s Karkat?”

“He’s dealing with a customer at the moment.” Kanaya pointed near the back where Karkat’s mistakably dark-brown hair could be spotted as he talked to an older lady about these beautiful blue flowers. She seemed to be enjoying it as far as he could tell.

“Huh. Well alright. That’s actually pretty good though. Can you help me with something today?” He leaned closer to her despite no-one else being within hearing range; as if their cover would be blown on some top secret mission. She nodded as he continued. “Can you ring up a Prince’s Feather?” _I blush for you._

Kanaya kindly smiled and told John to stand right there. She came back shortly with the flower and cashed it for John. The two talked about random things and how the others day went as they saw Karkat walk towards them. John stood on the side as Kanaya cashed in what Karkats customer had bought and turned to wave at Karkat. He had the flowers hidden behind his back and waited for the customer to leave.

Karkat sighed glad that his job was over at the moment. He gave a small smile and waved back at John. The old lady had wanted some flowers to give her son and his wife for having their first child. It was easy giving her all the options, but she honestly had quite the trouble picking something. He could sort of understand her excitement and precise choosing decisions though.

“Hey Karkat!”

“Hey John. So what’s up?” Karkat leaned against the counter slightly to balance himself. “I can honestly say I am surprised to see your dorky ass here again.” Especially since you retreated so suddenly yesterday, he had also wanted to say. But oh well.

John shrugged. “It’s fun seeing you guys again I guess. Plus I told you I have a mission.”

Karkat tsked. “You still haven’t told me yet as to what this mission entails.”

John smiled. “We could always talk about it.”

“…fucking fine. Hold on. I’m gonna go wash my hands. I forgot to put on gloves before showing the old lady the plants.” Karkat turned around and began walking to the back room.

John quickly turned to Kanaya. “Kanaya can you keep this behind the counter for the time being?”

“Sure but don’t you think you should give it to him now?”

“I’d rather do it close to when I’m about to leave. Better to surprise him. Oh shoots here he comes!”

“Good luck.” Kanaya whispered.

Karkat’s eyes glanced between the two but said nothing as he looked at John once more. He nodded his head near the many rows of flower beds. “Come one. We can talk by the Cornelia’s. They’re my favorites.”

“Alrighty!”

John cheerfully followed as Karkat led him through the many rows and followed suit as he plopped down on the floor.

“So?” Karkat got comfy as he expected John to talk about yesterday. “What was that about?”

“What’s your favorite color?”

“…What?”

“Your favorite color man! Mine is any variation of blue or green. Hehe.”

Karkat sighed. John was obviously avoiding the subject but what-the-fuck-ever then.

“I like red.”

“Huh. I was expecting something like gray.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know, gray seems like a…a Karkat color!”

Karkat rolled his eyes.

“Favorite food?” John asked.

“Pizza or Mac n Cheese I guess.”

“I like spaghetti. Pizza is pretty alright. Dislikes?”

“Annoying people. Cold coffee, hmmm waking up early. Idk a lot of things?”

“Huh.”

The two then proceeded to talk about their backgrounds, the people they met, the places they’ve been, hobbies and anything of the sort. By the time they had realized it was getting pretty dark outside and Kanaya was turning the ‘Open’ sign on the door to ‘Closed.’

“Its time to go you two! You nearly chatted the night away. Well close enough.” Kanaya said as she called out to them. They heard her footsteps get closer as she was finally stood before them. “Closing time.” She looked at John and smiled.

John stretched and helped Karkat off of the floor. “Well this was nice. Thanks for letting me stay in all this time!”

“It’s no problem.”

John ducked behind the counter to get his gift and patiently waited as the two checked on the plants one last time and packed their belongings.

“Not to be rude John but shouldn’t you be leaving and getting home now?” Karkat asked.

“I wanted to say goodnight first.” John said as they all exited the store and watched as Kanaya locked up. John carefully gave Karkat the Prince’s Feather and smiled. “So goodnight.”

Karkat blinked down at the gift and softly smiled at John. “Thanks, John. Goodnight.”

He waved at the two before turning and walking in the next direction.

* * *

 

“Hey guys!” John greeted as he walked in that afternoon. “Oh, well hey, Karkat!” John said as he noticed Kanaya was busy tending to a young couple by a bed of pink and red roses.

John looked over at them for awhile before turning his attention back towards Karkat, who was idly watching him from his place at the counter. “Hey, John. What’s up?” Karkat was starting to get increasingly worried about how John just wasted his days here talking to him. John had visited two more afternoons before this, once giving Karkat a Mignonette and the next Marjoram. He was still wary of John’s intentions but he guess he found the sentiment nice. Although his suspicions were quite clear; this was not platonic flower giving. I mean, of course Karkat had a fucking feeling the moment John came back the first time and gave him a flower, stupidly pretending to not know what it meant and smiling like a cheeky asshole. This whole ordeal made Karkat’s hopes go up but he kept trying to re-assure himself that hey, he’s not making any real moves so what’s the point?

John smiled at him and grabbed a stool from behind the counter so that he could sit near Karkat. “Well for one there’s the sky, clouds, space…”

Karkat rolled his eyes. “Very funny Egbert. You’re actually wrong though. All those are technically part of the sky. You fucking failed at your own little joke thing.”

“It was a conversational starter! Besides I did not fail, we are currently undergoing a conversation right now Karkat.”

The boy in question tsked. “I could very well just stay quiet and ignore you as customers come in.”

“But you wouldn’t!”

“I could.”

John pouted and leaned closer to Karkat. “Karkatttt. That’s not right and you know it. You love my annoying company admit it.”

“I’ll admit it when Kanaya turns straight.”

“Fuck.”

“Yup.”

“Hmph. You’re lame, Karkat. To think I had wanted to ask you about a flower today!”

Karkat quickly turned to face him again and blinked. “Flower you say? What kind of flower? Does this deal with friendship or something else?” Karkat squinted his eyes as he looked at John. “What are you looking for specifically?”

John beamed the moment Karkat turned to him and quickly jumped off his chair. He grabbed Karkat’s hand and pointed to the many rows of coloring, bright and blooming flowers. “Show the way, Karkat!” Despite saying that John walked forward as he lead Karkat towards them, Karkat having nothing to do but follow behind John begrudgingly.

“John the flower remember. Flower. What are we looking for? Just say the goddamn name already you piece of hyper shit.”

He glanced back at Karkat and smiled. “Moonflowers.”

Karkat tilted his head and stayed quiet for a moment. He quickly ran over the meaning of Moonflowers in his head and came up with one immediate meaning. _I only dream of love._ Taking the lead he started to guide John towards the flowers.

“You…like moonflowers then?” He cautiously asked as they treaded threw a row of Magnolia’s.

“Hmm. In a way.” John answered.

“Huh.”

“Here we are.” Karkat said after a brief pause.

“Nice!” John said as he held the flower. It was a brilliant white color and was round in shape. “It’s called moonflower because of its color right?”

“Well not really.” Karkat coolly answered as they made their way back towards the counter. “The moonflower is called moonflower because it derives from their blooming in the evening and the fact that the shape is round and resembles the moon, but I believe the color thing could work too.”

“Heh. That’s pretty neat. Thank you, Karkat.”

Karkat nervously smiled at John. “Yeah it was nothing. I’ll just cash this in for you, then?”

“Yeah, that would be great!”

John’s smile widened as he watched Karkat ring up the flower and hand it to him. Karkat raised a suspicious eyebrow as he feared what was coming next.

“Here you go you, fucknut.”

John grinned and took the flower from him, just to hand it right back to him. He was right.

“It’s actually for you so. Yeah.”

Karkat’s cheeks turned red despite realizing this anyway. “Thanks.”

“I gotta go now though. Just wanted to do that first. I’ll be back tomorrow!”

“Wait John don’t you wanna maybe talk about,” Karkat made a motion between him and John a few times. “this?”

“Tomorrow dude. Gotta run.” John waved at him before making his way out the door.

Kanaya smiled slightly as she took her place next to Karkat. She rubbed his back a little before saying, “Everything’s gonna be fine. I am very certain that he likes you so stop worrying about it. He’ll most likely ask when he’s ready. Or, would you like to ask him out inside?”

Karkat groaned and hid his face. “No that would be worse.” He didn’t even care that he didn’t deny liking John. This weird flower flirt thing they had happening was making his stomach do flips. Fuck those butterflies he felt around John. If it was up to him he’d digest the little shits. “Whatever you say, Kanaya.”

* * *

 

Karkat had been snacking on his sandwich and having coffee when John strolled in.

“Hello!” He greeted. “Hi, Kanaya. Hey, Karkat!” He smiled at the two before turning his attention to Karkat. “Hey there.”

Karkat raised a quaint eyebrow. “You’ve greeted me three times in the span of a minute John, what the flying fuck?”

John laughed and shrugged. “Just sayin’ hey! What’s goin’ on?”

“Pft. Well ok then. So how was your, I assume wonderfully bright day? Let us indulge ourselves in a day in the life of John Egbert.” Karkat made a hand-motion as he dramatically looked towards the ceiling.

John rolled his eyes as he leaned towards on the counter. “Jade beat me at Mario Kart…again.”

“You probably suck hardcore then. I bet I could beat your glorified ass at Mario Karkat any day.”

“As if!” John blinked and smiled coyly. “Wait what did you say about my ass?”

Karkat groaned and hid his face. “Metaphorically! Not that I noticed you ass was great or anything I, um. Look never mind ok you heard nothing.”

“But I did.” John was trying to suppress his giggles when Kanaya stepped in.

“I also heard.” She added smugly.

Hearing this John burst out in laughter and cried as Karkat turned red. In rage or embarrassment, John didn’t know which.

Karkat pinched the bridge of his nose as John recovered from his laughing fit. “That was priceless. I appreciate the sentiment though. You also have a great ass Karkat.”

He turned red as John rubbed his neck. “Anyway. I was thinking we could eat lunch today but then I realized something…”

“What?”

“I may have left my lunch home.”

This statement was further confirmed as Karkat saw John empty handed.

“Fucking hell, John.”

“Heh…”

Karkat glanced down at the half of his sandwich he hadn’t eaten yet. “Share?” He asked. Although it was more like he was questioning himself.

John beamed. “Thanks, Karkat!” John pulled the same stool prior to the day before from its spot and sat down next to Karkat. Karkat handed him the other half as the two started to eat; well in Karkat’s case continue eating from before.

Karkat was in the middle of taking another bite of his sandwich when Kanaya stood up and went to the backroom to get her purse.

“I’ll be back, Karkat. I’m taking my lunch break now. You two have fun now.” Kanaya smiled as she walked out the door.

Karkat gulped as he watched her go and felt the butterflies return in his stomach. He was alone with John. Goddamnit Kanaya.

Welp. Conversations. How do they work again? Yes they involve talking.

“John I have a small question for you.”

John quirked an eyebrow as he watched Karkat. “Yeah?”

“You knew what all those flowers meant all along right?”

“Maybe.”

“Might I ask how?”

John smiled. “I took the liberty of researching!”

“Psssh. Of course you would. I admit it was endearing alright? I give you…9 out of 10.”

“Hey that’s no fair I’m a whole point less!”

“Oh well. Too bad mister.”

“Hey, Karkat?”

Karkat whipped his head around to look at John.

“Yes, John?”

“Have you ever dated anyone?”

Karkat stayed silent for a moment and put his coffee down.

John frowned and turned to look at him. “Sorry. It’s fine if you’d rather not talk about it?”

“No it’s not that. Yes, I’ve dated before. Those relationships went to shit though. Probably because I fucked up in some way but they all found someone else so what the fuck ever I guess.”

John’s frown deepened. “Now I feel really sorry for asking you about it.” He paused to lick his lips and continued. “If it makes you feel better, I wouldn’t leave you for anyone else. You’re amazing, Karkat! And really funny. And you pretend to hate my jokes and listen to my stories and I think everything about you is great. Whoever left you is probably a big dumb. Well I mean, that is to say if we ever dated, you know? Heh.”

“You know...John.”

“Hmm?” He made a small noise as he turned to Karkat and waited for him to continue.

“Do you...maybe wanna?”

“Dat-?”

The two jumped as Kanaya suddenly appeared her hands on their shoulder. “You knowww, gay marriage is quite legal now here. Just stating a fact here people.”

She whistled as the two blushed. “I’m back as you can see. Speaking of which, I need to talk to Rose soon.”

Karkat smiled. “You finally gonna marry her then?”

Kanaya simply smiled and took out her phone as she headed to the backroom.

“So.” John grinned as he turned to Karkat again. “Will you…go out with me, Karkat?” He carefully picked a flower from behind his back and handed it to Karkat. Karkat smiled softly at the Nandina flower and looked up at John. _My love will grow warmer._ “Don’t worry I didn’t forget!” John pulled out a small rose petal and waggled his eyebrows as Karkat chuckled.

“Fuck, just shut up and kiss me John.”


End file.
